Blizzaria
is a Rank S Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "Now she can fully control her chilling power. Blizzaria can make snow fall in summer and freeze volcanoes." Blizzaria evolves from Frostina when fused with a Glacial Clip. Appearance A fair-skinned figure wearing a blue kimono with white bubbly markings towards the lower edges. Around the waist is a golden-yellow obi that's tied into a bow on the back, with matching straps on her blue zōri. She has turquoise eyes and long, dark-blue hair with frosted tips worn up with the Glacial Clip in a way that resembles a Tiara. As "Fubuki-Sensei", she wears a white turtleneck with a yellow cardigan and blue skirt with pink shoes. As "Fubuki-chan", she additionally wears a pair of thick, red-rimmed glasses. Personality Blizzaria is more confident than her prior form and enjoys socializing. She waves as though she were greeting a crowd in many of her victory dances. In the anime, Blizzaria is a bit more brusque, often forcing her way into the get-togethers of a group of heat-themed Yo-kai and overwhelming them with her ice powers in a way that can pretty much be considered harassment, though the passive-aggressive way in which she does it makes it look like an accident. This mainly happens with Blazion, . She has a glasses-wearing alter-ego called "Fubuki-Chan" and plays the role "Fubuki-Sensei" in the High-school Alternate Universe starting in episode 44. Fubuki-Sensei maintans a platonic relationship with the other teachers and sometimes plays pranks on them, such as giving Mr. Nyanpachi a frozen cup of tea. Relationships Nate and Whisper She first meets them suffering from the hot clan. She thanks Nate for the "great party" and gives him her Medal before freezing him, Whisper, and Jibanyan. Inaho and USApyon She meets Inaho and USApyon, the same day she's picking on the hot clan at the sauna by filling it with snow, and gives over her Medal so she can power the cooling unit on USApyon's rocket. Blizzaria does seem to be close with Inaho, even before they exchanged introductions, as they were laughing at a pun Inaho made. Blazion, Swelterrier, Swelton and Sproink In the anime, she has a practically abusive relationship with Blazion, Swelterrier, Swelton and Sproink so far. However, she does seem to actually want to be friends with them, feelings that aren't reciprocated as the four Yo-Kai once stole her Glacial Clip. Nathaniel Adams Frostina is summoned by him during the events of the first movie and since Frostina and Blizzaria are the same person, she is friends with Nate's grandfather. Jibanyan Abilities and Powers According to the game description, Blizzaria has the power to turn a volcano to a snow mountain and summer into winter. This is emphasized by her "Snow Play" ability, which increases the magnitude of her ice techniques by 1.2x. Even with her powers under control, Blizzaria is still seen with motes of snow falling off of her and she often fills rooms with her cold aura in ways that are either unintentional or cruel, depending on ones interpretation of the scene. Stats Buster stats (Yo-kai Watch 2) How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Fuse Frostina with a Glacial Clip. This item can be obtained by completing the Request "Snowy Accessory", given by Blizzaria herself in Hungry Pass in the Yo-kai World. After completing it, more of the same item can be found in Terror Time chests. A Glacial Clip is also the reward for completing the "Snap Frostina!" Yo-kai Cam challenge. Quotes * Loafing: "It's hot out." In the anime Season 1 Blizzaria's most notable apperances in the anime relate to the Year 3 Class Y Mr. Nyanpachi featurette, in which she appears as a teacher and one of Nyanpachi's collegues. She is popular among the teachers, but maintains a platonic relationship with all of them. Season 2 Blizzaria makes her first appearance in the main storyline in episode 81, where she crashes the party of a bunch of heat-themed Yokai who are having said party at Nate's house at Blazion's suggestion and tortures them with her ice powers. This also happened to Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan. She later meets Inaho and USApyon through similar circumstances. In episode 119, she teams up with Swelterrier and they compete in the Yo-1 Grand Prix, unfortunatlely, she and Swelterrier were both inspirited by Hanahojin, making Blizzaria cry about of embarrassment. In episode 122, she, Inaho, and USApyon learn how Blazion became a Yo-kai. However, his story does not impress her. In episode 125, Inaho, USApyon, and the hot clan (Blazion, Swelterrier, Asekkaki, and Sproink) learn that without her glacial clip, she is the Yo-kai Frostina. Blizzaria, as Frostina, tells them how she became a Yo-kai. Trivia Origin See Frostina#Origin. Name Origin * "Fubuki-hime" translates as . * "Blizzaria" is the word blizzard altered into a female name. Related Yo-kai *Damona *Tsubakihime In other languages * Spanish: Granizia * Italian: Nevaria Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Attacker Role Yo-kai Category:Fusion Evolutions